The Emerald Alchemist
by Spanish-Alchemist
Summary: La llegada de un famoso ladrón a Central City,hará que que Ed y Al conozcan a otro alquimista al que ayudarán a cumplir su misión.Una aventura con acción y un toque de humor.
1. Capitulo 1:El extraño encuentro

Capitulo 1: El extraño encuentro

Era una mañana fría en Central City. Una leve brisa mecía las hojas suavemente y hacia estornudar a aquellos que iban poco abrigados. Sin duda era un día muy tranquilo, algo poco común en la capital de Amestris. Los soldados disfrutaban de la tranquilidad y en ningún lado de la ciudad había problemas o accidentes. No se requería ni la ayuda de los militares ni de cierto alquimista nacional por el momento.

En un parque de la ciudad, un joven de pelo rubio trenzado permanecía sentado en un banco con expresión aburrida en su rostro, a su lado, una gran armadura contemplaba en silencio la belleza del parque.

- ¡Qué bien que tengamos tiempo libre! ¿Verdad hermano?- exclamó la armadura.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta tener tiempo libre, Al.- replicó el muchacho.

–Hermano, deberías descansar y disfrutar de estos momentos, ya sabes que en central es raro que nos dejen descansar porque siempre suelen haber problemas…Relájate ¿vale? – recomendó Alphonse.

– Siento tener que decirte lo contrario, Al, pero no podré relajarme hasta que recuperemos nuestros cuerpos.- dijo con desánimo.

El silencio se impuso durante un rato después de esa frase. Al miró hacia el estanque sin decir nada, de forma nostálgica. El joven de la gabardina roja suspiró al mirar a su hermano.

–Está bien, Al, demos un paseo por central durante el resto del día. La armadura se levantó rápidamente.

- ¡Si, hermano!- dijo con alegría.

Los Elric pasearon sin prisas y charlaron para pasar el rato. A la hora de comer Ed se tomó un bocadillo y después continuaron su ruta por la tarde. Pasaron cerca del Gran Mercado de Central, tan bullicioso y lleno de gente como de costumbre. A los hermanos les costaba pasar entre la multitud. Alphonse se dio cuenta de que una figura los observaba entre la gente, una silueta que destacaba entre el resto .

-Ed, mira a ese de ahí.-

El hermano mayor miró en la dirección que apuntaba su compañero. Pronto distinguió al desconocido. Alguien vestido con una chaqueta azul oscura y con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza les observaba mientras pagaba a uno de los vendedores del mercado.

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó Ed.

–No, pero me llama la atención.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una voz infantil que chilló

-¡Mira mamá! ¿¡No son los hermanos Elric!

Entre murmullos la muchedumbre reaccionó ante el comentario del niño y los que antes realizaban sus compras como si nada, se abalanzaron contra nuestros protagonistas pidiendo autógrafos y demás.

-¡AHHH!- gritó Al.

Edward intentó no perder de vista al extraño, pero entre el mar de gente, sencillamente, desapareció. Ed se dio cuenta de que no era el momento de hacerse preguntas y rápidamente se agarró a la espalda de su hermano.

-¡Al, es el momento de usar el método de huida Elric!- gritó el rubio.

La gigantesca armadura comenzó a correr abriéndose paso entre la gente. Alguno que otro recibió por accidente un golpe de la armadura, pero el menor de los hermanos Elric siempre era un caballero e iba gritando _'Perdón', 'Mis disculpas', 'Lo siento mucho' y 'Con permiso' _mientras huía.

Varios minutos de persecución más tarde, los hermanos se escondieron de sus admiradores en un pequeño callejón. Después de haber escapado del peligro y comprobado que estaban a salvo, ambos rieron y comentaron su peculiar estrategia, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo. Un reloj daba las campanadas de las nueve.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la residencia militar antes de que el coronel 'Chispitas' se enfade- dijo Ed con tono sarcástico.-Oye Al, tenias razón necesitábamos descansar un poco, me lo he pasado muy bien- dijo entre risas.

-Es verdad, hemos tenido suerte de que hoy haya sido un día tan pacifico- confirmó la armadura parlante.

Y tras decir eso se oyó una gran explosión cercana. Una figura salió del tejado de un edificio que estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Una risa desagradable desgarró la noche. Ed miró a Al de forma cansada.

-¿Tenias que estropearlo verdad?

Al se quedó callado unos segundos y finalmente contestó con nerviosismo.

-Umm... esto... ¿¡Vamos a por el malo del día o qué¡?

Ed empezó a correr en la dirección a la que se dirigía el criminal con un suspiro de resignación. Al le siguió detrás de él. Un par de minutos corriendo más tarde, un coche militar negro que iba a toda velocidad se acercó a los chicos.

-¡Acero!- gritó el coronel Mustang.

-Ah,…usted- dijo con insolencia el joven alquimista mientras corría.

El automóvil ralentizó la marcha para poder hablar con los hermanos.

-Acero, se trata de un alquimista muy conocido en las tierras del oeste, hace tiempo que lo estamos buscando. Es un ladrón muy peligroso apodado, Salter. Parece ser que ha venido a Central para robar y vender en el mercado negro- gritó desde la ventanilla.

-¿No podría haber venido mañana?, por una vez que Al y yo nos tomamos un día libre- le preguntó con ironía.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que lo atrapamos nosotros antes que los famosos hermanos Elric?- retó Mustang con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a su acompañante, La teniente Riza Hawkeye.

-¡Eso habrá que verlo!

Edward dio una palmada y trasmutó el suelo en una escalera para subir a los tejados y seguir persiguiendo al villano desde arriba.

-¡Al, ve por el otro bloque de edificios para cortarle el paso!

-¡Entendido!

El joven alquimista pronto alcanzó a su objetivo, comenzó a lanzarle proyectiles transmutando, chimeneas, cornisas y otros objetos a su alcance. Sin embargo los esquivaba con facilidad. Salter era un hombre alto, desgarbado y a pesar de su avanzada edad tenía una agilidad y velocidad impresionantes. Llevaba una gabardina y sombrero negros. En un gran saco llevaba el botín del día.

-¡Metete en tus asuntos enclenque!- gritó el ladrón mientras elevaba un muro con alquimia.

-¡¿A quién llamas enclenque, viejo?-

Ed junto sus manos y creó una columna de piedra que atravesó y echó abajo el muro. El joven de la chaqueta roja corrió sobre su columna y justo cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar la gabardina del viejo, otra columna totalmente inesperada le golpeo en el costado, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Sorprendido, buscó con la mirada al responsable y pudo distinguir que la columna era obra de aquel extraño que vio en el mercado, cubierto por su capucha y en esta ocasión también cubierto por una bufanda que cubría su cara. Con sorprendente agilidad, el desconocido comenzó a perseguir a Salter.

-¿Otra vez tu?- gruñó el ladrón, que se detuvo para plantarle cara al encapuchado.

El perseguidor intentó golpear a Salter, pero este, lo esquivó. Ed se levantó con rabia del suelo.

-¿¡Quién demonios eres para atacarme de esa manera si vamos a por el mismo tipo!- gritó el alquimista enfadado.

El extraño hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y le dedicó un gesto sacudiendo la mano que decía claramente _'lárgate'_. El rubio apretó los puños.

-¡Hermano!- saludó Al mientras corría hacia Salter por detrás para no permitir que escapara. Alphonse vio que su hermano estaba quieto mirando como el tipo del mercado atacaba el criminal y se quedó algo pasmado ante la imagen. En ese momento Salter estaba esquivando los ataques y patadas del encapuchado. Estaba en una situación difícil. Su enemigo le estaba atacando con ganas, y por otra parte tenía al alquimista de acero que no tardaría mucho en atacarle en cuanto recuperara el aliento y a su espalda su hermano menor, aproximándose. Por suerte era un hombre que pensaba rápidamente bajo presión y elaboró un plan de huida que consideraba perfecto, y mientras se elogiaba a si mismo por su brillantez mental, su hábil rival le propinó una patada en el estómago. El ladrón tosió por el dolor y después rió.

-¡JA! ¡Por mucho que te esfuerces, no lo recuperarás!, ¡Lo que Salter roba, Salter se lo queda!

El villano puso sus manos en el suelo e hizo explotar por medio de la alquimia los pilares más importantes del edifico desde el tejado, que comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente. Una nube de polvo lo cubrió todo y era imposible ver a través de ella. Salter la aprovechó para escapar. Al saltó rápidamente al edificio más cercano, al igual que el desconocido. A continuación Ed realizó lo mismo, sin embargo, el golpe de antes le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio y tropezó antes de saltar.

-¡Edward!- chilló Al.

El extraño agarró a tiempo el brazo del herido y con fuerza lo subió poco a poco. Ed miró hacia arriba con sus ojos dorados a su salvador y susurró

-Maldito…

Cuando el desconocido lo subió lo acercó a su hermano que vino con preocupación.

-Gracias- agradeció Alphonse más calmado.

Pero el otro no le escuchó, estaba mirando los restos del edificio por si podía divisar a Salter. Finalmente se volvió hacia ellos. El desconocido era de estatura media, unos 5 cm más alto que Ed solamente.

-Perdóname.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, su voz sonaba afeminada.

-No podía permitir que otro lo atrapase antes que yo, hace tiempo que los estoy buscando. Siento el golpe.- concluyó mientras se disponía a bajar del edificio.

Pero en ese momento los agentes del coronel llegaron a la azotea donde se encontraban. La teniente Hawkeye apuntó hacia el misterioso encapuchado por si intentaba huir.

-¡Quieto! ¡Estas rodeado!- dijo el alquimista de fuego.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No le disparéis!- gritó Al.

-¡Quítate la capucha y la bufanda!- ordenó el coronel.

El extraño sabía que estaba en desventaja y con un -pfff- renunció a huir y cumplió con las exigencias del coronel Roy Mustang. Se quitó primero la bufanda y a continuación la capucha. Los hermanos se quedaron totalmente perplejos, al igual que el equipo militar. Se trataba de una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo oscuro recogido con una coleta media. Sus ojos eran verdes y su piel blanca. Al se quedó atónito y sin palabras. La reacción de Ed fue distinta. Por una parte, le recordaba a Hawkeye porque las dos a pesar de su aspecto eran temibles y por otra parte seguía furioso por el golpe de antes. Mustang no se esperaba que una chavala hubiese armado tanto barullo.

-Arréstenla- ordenó el coronel.


	2. Capitulo 2:Conociendo a la muchacha

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a la muchacha

Edward y Alphonse bajaron de la azotea de aquel edificio, donde descubrieron que el perseguidor de Salter era una simple joven de una edad similar a la de ellos. La alquimista se entregó sin resistirse. Los militares le pusieron esposas y la condujeron al coche de Mustang. La teniente comprobó que Ed no tuviese heridas graves.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?

-No te preocupes, Al, estoy bien. No me he roto ninguna costilla.

Los hermanos, Mustang y su fiel acompañante entraron en el coche para que les llevara al cuartel general. Delante de ellos se encontraba sentada la detenida entre dos agentes. Parecía tranquila y despreocupada, como si supiese por adelantado que la dejarían ir.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el coronel.

-Kana Sherlan, señor. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-¡Ja! ¿Estás de broma? ¿No? Has atacado a uno de mis subordinados.

-¿Subordinados?- dijo Ed con una mirada asesina hacia su superior. Alphonse contuvo la risa ante la reacción de su hermano.

-Sherlan…me suena ese apellido. Teniente, ¿le importaría mirar el archivo militar?

-Por supuesto, Coronel.

Riza cogió una pequeña maleta que se encontraba bajo su asiento, lo abrió y empezó a revisar unos documentos que estaban clasificados por orden alfabético. Kana comenzó a silbar una cancioncilla, como si ser arrestada fuese algo común. Ed la miraba con curiosidad. Se fijó en todos sus detalles.

Llevaba una chaqueta de color azul marina, con un único cierre de metal en la parte superior. Vestía una blusa azul, de un color levemente más claro que su chaqueta, además era muy larga, le llegaba hasta los muslos. Tenía unos pantalones negros ajustados y calzaba unas botas marrones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Alphonse miró sus manos, podía ver que la joven llevaba unos mitones de color marrón oscuro de piel que tenían círculos de transmutación dibujados en las palmas. Aparte de los ropajes, Edward miró las pertenencias que estaban analizando los agentes para comprobar que no llevara nada sospechoso. Una bolsa de color beige y un cinturón que tenía varias alforjas pequeñas. Los ojos de la muchacha se cruzaron con los de Acero, y su mirada decía claramente '_¿Qué miras?_'.El rubio se sobresaltó. Edward cambió rápidamente la dirección de sus ojos y comenzó a hablar de cualquier tema con Alphonse, para no volver a cruzar su mirada con aquellos amenazantes ojos verdes.

-Aquí está- anunció Hawkeye mientras le entregó un papel a Mustang.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿tu madre es la sargento Sherlan, verdad? En estos momentos está destinada en las tierras del Oeste. Hemos sido informados de que hace tiempo, una alquimista ha estado persiguiendo a Salter. Supongo que esa alquimista eres tú. ¿Por qué intentas atraparlo?

-Esa rata le robó a mi abuela algo muy preciado de mi familia, quiero detenerle y recuperar lo que es mío antes que nada, señor.- dijo con seriedad.

-Lo lamento señorita Sherlan, pero ese ladrón es problema del Estado y no le incumbe. Si no me equivoco hay rumores de que usted es conocida en las tierras del Oeste y es apodada como '_La alquimista Esmeralda' _por algunas de las hazañas que ha realizado mientras seguía la pista de Salter.

-Yo solo he prestado mi ayuda cuando la gente la necesitaba. Hay veces en las que el ejército no puede ocuparse de ciertos problemas- dijo con un tono de voz suave para no faltar demasiado al respeto.

-En todo caso, no la liberaremos hasta que contactemos con sus tutores.

-Vaya…-dijo con resignación. El resto del viaje hubo silencio. Kana miró de reojo a los hermanos Elric y después se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla durante el trayecto la ciudad que aún no conocía del todo, como cuando un niño ve por primera vez el mar.

Al fin llegaron al cuartel general. Hicieron pasar a la detenida y a los hermanos Elric a una pequeña sala de espera con dos sofás y una mesa de café.

-Me ocuparé de telefonear al cuartel de las tierras del Oeste para informar de la situación, mientras espera aquí. Acero, Al, vigiladla.- ordenó

Y tras decir eso, el coronel cerró suavemente la puerta y se fue acompañado por Hawkeye. Kana se sentó y cruzó las piernas para estar más cómoda. Parecía molesta por las esposas, pero no se quejó. Los dos hermanos se sentaron en el otro sofá.

-Entiendo que quisieras atrapar a Salter de inmediato, pero esas no son formas de tratar a la competencia.- dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro mientras indicaba el costado en el que recibió en golpe.

-Lo siento. Hace mucho que le seguía y me centré demasiado en él. Perdón por el golpe.

Edward vio su sinceridad y comprendió que no era mala gente.

-No te preocupes, tampoco fue para tanto. Estoy acostumbrado, pero seguro que me dejará agujetas Je, Je.-sonrió, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

-Yo también me pongo insoportable cuando me concentro demasiado en algo.- dijo el hermano mayor.

-Dímelo a mí, que soy el que le tengo que soportar- suspiró la armadura.

-¿¡Cómo dices, Al!- se quejó Ed

La pelirroja empezó a reír ante la cómica situación. Ed y Al se alegraron de hacerla sonreír.

-Así que vosotros sois los hermanos Elric. Os reconocí en el mercado.

-Por eso nos mirabas- recordó Al.

-Tú debes ser Alphonse Elric…- señalando a la imponente armadura.

-Y tú Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero.- señalando al chico.

Kana estrechó las manos de los dos hermanos y notó algo extraño cuando agarró la mano del hermano menor.

-Eres la primera persona que no nos confunde al revés. Siempre suelen confundirme con Al porque parece más mayor y lleva una armadura enorme.- recordó amargamente.-¿Cómo nos has diferenciado?

-Pues aparte de que Alphonse gritó tu nombre, hay rumores de que _'el alquimista de acero'_ siempre va vestido con una gabardina roja...

Ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza.

-dicen que es rubio y tiene el pelo largo...

Los dos asintieron de nuevo.

-y es… bajito- la última palabra la dijo reduciendo un poco el tono de voz.

Al asintió después de su última frase y Ed se quedó parado y de repente estalló.

-¿¡A quién llamas bajito, enano microscópico y renacuajo!

Alphonse agarró a su hermano por la espalda, evitando que hiciese alguna locura en uno de sus típicos ataques de ira. Kana retrocedió unos centímetros.

-También comentan que reaccionas mal cuando hacen comentarios sobre tu estatura.

Edward se calmó. Parecía molesto.

-Si te digo la verdad, a mi no me parece importante la altura ni la apariencia en las personas. Lo que cuenta es lo de dentro. Mi abuela siempre dice: ¡Los mejores perfumes, van en frascos pequeños!- dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward se sonrojó al oír el cumplido. Pero volvió a analizar la frase de la joven: … van en frascos PEQUEÑOS. Ed volvió a saltar, como un niño al que le han quitado los juguetes, y comenzó otro de sus cabreos. Kana y Al no pudieron evitar la risa.

-A mi me pasaba lo mismo de pequeña. Odio el color de mi pelo- dijo agarrándose la coleta.

-Mi hermana mayor, Sophia, cuando éramos pequeñas siempre me llamaba zanahoria, y con el tiempo todo el pueblo en el que nací me llama por ese apodo- confesó mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones color cobrizo.

Los dos hermanos evitaron reírse.

-Por suerte no me llamaron _'alquimista zanahoria'_- dijo Kana con sarcasmo.

-Y...¿Por qué te llaman _'alquimista esmeralda'_?

Kana se señaló a sus ojos con un gesto de ironía.

-Claro…- Al se maldijo a si mismo por hacer un comentario tan tonto.-Entonces… ¿tienes una hermana?

-Sí, a ella no le puedo gastar la misma broma porque heredó la preciosa cabellera morena de mi madre. Tiene 18 años y está haciendo pruebas para entrar en el ejército. Yo tengo 15 años.

-Alphonse tiene 14, y yo 15.

-¿14? Pero si es enorm…- Kana se calló para evitar otro enfado del joven alquimista.

-¿Y cómo es que conseguiste el título de alquimista nacional tan joven?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-¿Y cómo es que una chica tan joven viaje sola persiguiendo a un ladrón?- respondió Edward.

-Touché.

El teniente coronel Hughes entró de golpe y gritó:

-¡Vaya chicos, no me dijisteis que estabais coqueteando con una chica! ¡Por lo menos avisadme para que os aconseje!

Ed y Al cayeron de bruces al suelo.

-¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Es broma! He venido a decirle a la chica pelirroja que tiene que acudir al teléfono y que ya le puedo quitar las esposas. Soy el teniente coronel Hughes, señorita. ¡A sus pies!

A Kana le cambió la mirada en cuanto escucho la palabra _'pelirroja'_, se oyó un leve gruñido. Kana no le dio demasiada importancia. Se acercó a Hughes para que le quitara las esposas. Aliviada, se rasco las muñecas y se soltó la coleta, dejando caer su cabellera, que a pesar de estar despeinada, no alteraba demasiado su aspecto. Hughes le dio sus pertenencias, que antes fueron requisadas y se dirigió de mala manera a la sala de los teléfonos. Los Elric la siguieron. Kana se acercó lentamente al auricular y oyó una voz familiar.

-¿Mamá?

-Kana, hija ¿Se puede saber que haces por ahí? ¡Me han llamado desde Central! ¡Me dijiste que solamente viajarías para aprender más alquimia!

-Pero, mamá yo quiero recuperar la joya de la familia- la voz de la alquimista se volvió como débil, era como si la muchacha que golpeaba antes al criminal con rabia, ahora fuese un corderito indefenso ante una manada de lobos.

-¡No te vuelvas a meter en esos líos! ¿Entendido? Por cierto, Sophia irá dentro de una semana a Central City para acabar su examen, vuelve con ella.

-¡Yo no vuelvo hasta que recupere la piedra de la abuela!

-Ejem… ¿Qué has dicho cariño?- se oía como una voz falsa.

-No nada, nada, saluda a papa de mi parte. ¡Adiós!

Colgó con fuerza. De repente le fallaron las piernas y acabó de rodillas en el suelo.

-Maldición, estaba tan cerca…- dijo con tristeza.

Ed y Al se miraron. ¿Y si la piedra de la que hablaba fuese una piedra filosofal? De todos modos querían ayudar a la alquimista y debían atrapar a ese maldito ladrón de todos modos.

-¡Nosotros te ayudaremos!- gritó Al con convicción.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro que sí! Y lo conseguiremos antes de que pase una semana.- le aseguró Al mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarla.

-¡Muchas gracias! Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no tengo lugar donde pasar la…-Ed y Al le taparon la boca con la mano. El teniente coronel Hughes pasó caminando, les saludo y entró en una de las oficinas. Ed le susurró al oído a la extrañada joven.

-Una palabra más y Hughes te abría ofrecido instalarte en su casa y créeme te estaría enseñando fotos y presumiendo de su familia las 24 horas del día.

-Mejor si te quedas en la residencia militar con nosotros.- sugirió la armadura.

Kana sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Se giró y vio que Maes Hughes la estaba mirando de reojo desde el umbral de la puerta por la que entró, esperando el momento justo para sacar las fotos de su familia, como un león observando a su presa. Hughes seguro que era una muy buena persona y un hombre admirable, pero prefirió no causarle molestias a su familia y aceptó la oferta de los dos hermanos. Mientras se dirigían a la salida, se cruzaron con el comandante Armstrong.

-Ay, dios mío, el que faltaba...-pensó Ed

Kana se quedó totalmente pasmada al ver a un hombre tan exageradamente grande.

-¡Hola Edward y Alphonse! ¡Veo que habeís hecho una nueva amiga! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

-K-Kana Sherlan, señor.-tartamudeó al verse intimidada por aquel mastodonte.

-¡Ah! ¡Bonito nombre! ¡Cuiden bien de ella señores Elric! ¡En esta vida no hay nada más bello que la amistad! ¡Un amigo es un tesoro muy preciado!- El comandante, como de costumbre, empezó a soltar lágrimas de emoción y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quitó la camisa (como hace siempre) y dejó sus músculos a la vista de todos. La chica se quedó paralizada y Al la cogió del brazo y la llevo a rastras hasta la salida.

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo Al.

-Este tipo me da vergüenza ajena- dijo Ed mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano.

-Ese es el comandante Alex Louis Armstrong, no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás a él.-le dijo Alphonse a la aterrorizada muchacha.

El grupo abandonó el cuartel, para dirigirse a la residencia militar, que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Kana y Ed bostezaron por el cansancio, había sido una noche muy larga. Alphonse, no podía. La joven alquimista sentía curiosidad por el chico de la armadura. Sabía que escondía algún secreto, tanto él, como su hermano.


	3. Capitulo 3:Secretos

Capitulo 3: Secretos

Los dos chicos y su nueva huésped llegaron a la calle donde estaba la residencia militar. La chica estaba desbordada de preguntas sobre sus anfitriones. ¿Por qué aun no había visto el rostro del chico de la armadura?, ¿cómo es posible que un chico de su misma edad fuese nombrado alquimista nacional a los 12 años? ¿serían personas de fiar? Y por mucho que mirase las manos de Edward, no tenía círculos de transmutación dibujados. Los protagonistas entraron en el edificio. Un guarda que estaba en el vestíbulo, como todas las noches, les saludó deseándoles un buen descanso. Mientras subieron las escaleras Kana no pudo aguantar las ganas de hacer una preguntas, pero se conformo con hacer solamente una y no demasiado privada.

-¿Chicos, vosotros sois de Central City?

-No, somos de un pequeño pueblo del Este, nacimos en Riesenburg.-respondió Al.

-Tú seguramente no eres de Central City, mirabas con curiosidad la ciudad.-adivinó Ed.

-Es verdad. Yo nací en Creta, pero tengo la nacionalidad de Amestris.

-¿Cómo es eso? Tengo entendido de que la ley de inmigración es muy estricta- dijo Alphonse asombrado.

-Ya, mi madre es de Amestris y mi padre de Creta. Viví muchos años en un pueblo en el que vivían mis abuelos paternos, en Kárnem. Más tarde nos trasladamos a Amestris, a West City. La estúpida ley de inmigración solo nos concedió el permiso de ciudadanía a mi hermana, a mi padre y a mí: los familiares más cercanos a mi madre. Por eso, cuando queremos que vengan solamente de visita nuestros familiares de Creta, hay que hacer un papeleo impresionante- suspiró.-Durante la última visita de mi abuela a West City, Salter le robó la joya.

Los hermanos Elric escucharon con atención y finalmente llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento provisional. La chica entró la primera. El piso estaba dividido en dos estancias. En la primera había dos camas, una frente a la ventana y otra contra la pared, un armario y un escritorio lleno de libros. La otra habitación tenía un sofá y una mesa con cuatro sillas. Estaba bastante vacío. La muchacha se quitó la chaqueta.

-Por favor, dame tu bolsa y tu chaqueta para que las guarde.-le ofreció Al.

-Ah, gracias Alphonse.

-Llámame, Al-dijo la armadura. Kana le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Vivís aquí siempre?

-Solo cuando estamos en Central. Normalmente estamos viajando por todo el país- Le respondió

Edward se sentó rápidamente en la silla del escritorio y se dispuso a guardar los papeles y libros sobre su investigación en los cajones. Kana se acercó. Miraba los papeles con ojos fisgones. Sin querer rozó el brazo de Ed. El alquimista no se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de él. Se apresuró en tapar los papeles y con un gesto suave la apartó del escritorio con su brazo derecho. Las sospechas de la chica se volvieron mayores. No solo porque el chico le oculto los documentos, sino porque sintió su brazo extrañamente frío. Kana se acercó al sofá. Esta noche esa sería su cama. Alphonse se acercó con una manta que estaba guardada en el armario.

-Toma, puede ser que haga frío esta noche.

Kana estaba dudando si hacer algo que respondería todas sus preguntas. Quería averiguar que misterios le estaban escondiendo. Si lo hacía quizás perdería la confianza de los hermanos. Era arriesgado, pero tomó una decisión.

-Al, ¿Puedes acercarte un momento?

-¿Eh?- Sin entender muy bien porque, se inclinó un poco hacia la chica. -¿Qué quieres Kana?

-Un poco más que te lo tengo que preguntar al oído.

Alphonse estaba muy intrigado. ¿Qué estaba tramando? No sabía cómo decirle que '_no'_ a aquella simpática chica. Se acercó un poco más a la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Estaban a pocos centímetros. Y entonces hizo algo completamente imprevisto. La joven le dio una rápida patada a la cabeza del hermano menor y su casco salió volando. Alphonse dio un salto hacia atrás. La chica reprimió un grito ahogado. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Como ella temía la armadura estaba, vacía.

-¡Alphonse!-saltó Edward.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- gritó la desconcertada armadura.

-No tienes, cuerpo…-mencionó la muchacha que retomó el control de sus piernas y retrocedió. Se fijó en que dentro del espacio hueco de la armadura había una marca de color escarlata.-Una marca de sangre…-Se dijo a si misma. Había leído sobre la transmutación del alma en algunos manuscritos antiguos. Decían que era extremadamente difícil de realizar y que nunca se había intentado. ¿Cómo habría perdido su cuerpo físico? No sería que...¿se atrvieron a romper las leyes de la alquimia? Alphonse recogió su cabeza del suelo, aún sorprendido. Edward estaba paralizado.

-Y tu brazo es artificial…-añadió, mirando al chico de los orbes dorados.

Ed sintió como una puñalada. Esta chica lo había descubierto enseguida. Quizás aún podía mentirle sobre como perdieron sus cuerpos. Su mirada se quedó clavada en el suelo unos segundos.

-Perdí el brazo en la guerra civil del Este, y mi hermano el cuerpo, pero pude salvar su alma.-esa mentira la solía usar cuando le preguntaban como perdió el brazo o la pierna.

-Rompisteis la ley… ¿verdad?- susurró con una mirada perdida.

Edward calló. Levanto sus ojos del suelo. Alphonse miró a su hermano y sin hablar, se entendieron. Decidieron contárselo todo, ya que tarde o temprano acabaría descubriéndolo. Empezaron desde el principio, cuando solo eran unos niños y todo parecía fácil e inocente. Le contaron como aprendieron alquimia con los libros de su padre y cómo este se fue de su hogar sin dar ninguna explicación. Cómo su madre calló enferma y los dejó, dejando un gran vacío irreparable. La forma en la que osaron pensar en traerla de vuelta, sabiendo que estaba totalmente prohibido. Su entrenamiento con su maestro, cómo rompieron el tabú de la transmutación humana y cómo el mayor de los hermanos pudo ver _'la verdad'_. El incomparable dolor que sintió Edward cuando su hermano desapareció y descubrió que lo que crearon resultó ser un pecado contra la naturaleza. Cómo la angustia y el dolor de su pierna no le impidió sacrificar su brazo para recuperar el alma de Alphonse, e insertarla en una armadura. También le contaron la llegada del coronel Mustang a su casa y el cargo de alquimista nacional que le ofrecieron a Edward. Le hablaron de sus vecinas y amigas de la infancia, la familia Rockbell, que le construyeron sus implantes artificiales y les ofrecieron un hogar a ambos. Y finalmente cómo quemaron su casa en la que nacieron, para no volver al pasado, tras conseguir el título de alquimista.

La chica escuchó sin decir palabra. Pudo ver como en los ojos dorados del chico se reflejaba una mirada cansada y desesperada. Quizás habría sido mejor si no hubiese intentado averiguar su secreto y no haber abierto viejas heridas del pasado.

-Tuvo que ser muy duro.-se limitó a decir.

Hubo un gran silencio.

-Edward, me voy a pasear, buenas noches.-dijo Alphonse mientras se levantó y cerró la puerta del apartamento con un tono de voz seco poco habitual en él.

Edward se quitó su gabardina roja, sus zapatos, sus guantes y su chaqueta negra. Kana pudo ver el brillante brazo mecánico. Por eso le llamaban _'el alquimista de acero'._

-¿Con cuántos años te lo implantaron?-dijo con un tono suave.

-Con 11.-dijo amargamente.

La respuesta dejó parada a la chica. No pudo creer que sufriese semejante dolor a una edad tan temprana. Su historia la conmovió y pensó que su forma de comportarse la primera vez que se vieron fue un poco egoísta.

-Quiero recuperar el cuerpo de Al lo antes posible de la forma que sea. Por mi culpa no puede comer, ni dormir, ni sentir nada. Eso me duele más que la operación que tuve que soportar.-dijo mientras se deshizo su trenza.

-¿Has oído hablar de la piedra filosofal?-le preguntó a la chica.

-Sí, pero dicen que es solo un mito.

-La estamos buscando para recuperar nuestros cuerpos. ¿No será la joya de tu familia una piedra filosofal?

-Solo es un rubí. No creo que sea la piedra a la que te refieres.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por última vez y Ed se tumbó en su cama, se tapó con la manta y suspiró. Kana se dirigió al sofá donde dormiría y antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta se giró hacía donde estaba el chico.

-Os prometo, que si la joya de mi familia resulta ser esa piedra que tanto necesitáis, os la daré sin pensármelo dos veces.

Edward no respondió aunque oyese esas palabras y comenzó a descansar. Kana se quitó sus botas, sus mitones, el cinturón y la blusa de color azul. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes. Se cubrió con la manta que le dejó Al y apagó la lámpara. La historia de los hermanos le dio mucho en que pensar...

Alphonse caminaba lenta y pesadamente por las calles. Recordar el pasado le había hecho sentir mal y sin esperanza. La noche era agradable y la Luna estaba brillando con toda su intensidad sin embargo, el corazón de Alphonse estaba en un mar de tinieblas. Llegó de nuevo al piso a las 23:00 preparado para soportar otra larga noche solo. Entró sin hacer ruido y vio que su hermano estaba durmiendo con la barriga al aire como de costumbre. Suspiró y le tapó con la manta. Alphonse oyó un leve murmullo.

-Hidrógeno, Helio, Litio, Berilio, Boro, Carbono, Nitrógeno…- El sonido provenía del cuarto de al lado. Al vio que la luz estaba encendida. Entró sigilosamente.

-Oxígeno, Flúor…-Kana estaba tumbada en el sofá, cubierta por la manta, con un libro entre sus manos recitando la tabla periódica.

-Sodio, Magnesio, Aluminio, Silicio...-le interrumpió la armadura.

-Ah, eres tú, Al.-la muchacha se incorporó.

-¿No puedes dormir, Kana?

-No, y eso que estoy agotada. Cuando no puedo dormir leo.

-¿Me dejas verlo?

Kana se lo entregó. Era un libro viejo de tapa dura con algunas hojas sueltas y desordenadas. Algunas tenían distinta letra y distintas marcas. En algunas páginas había círculos de transmutación que nunca había visto. Sin duda era un libro de alquimia con conceptos básicos y otros muy avanzados.

-¿Lo has escrito tu?

-Algunas hojas, sí, pero el resto lo escribió mi abuela. Ella me enseño todo lo que sé de alquimia. Primero le enseño a mi hermana, pero no se le daba muy bien y lo dejó, así que quiso enseñarme a mí. Me enamoré de la alquimia: la destrucción y la recomposición, la ley del intercambio equivalente, las materias por las que está formado todo. Es simplemente fascinante. No tenía un talento especial al principio, pero con mucha práctica, estudio y motivación, empecé a dominarla desde pequeña.-decía de forma apasionada.

Kana y Al charlaron un buen rato. La chica alegró a Alphonse, que estaba deprimido por lo de antes. Transcurrió una hora. Kana reflejaba cansancio en sus verdosos ojos.

-Creo que ya he recuperado el sueño, buenas noches, Al.-bostezó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Espera. Yo no duermo. Puedes usar mi cama, Kana.-le sugirió

La chica se lo agradeció y por fin pudo dormir a gusto. Al estaba de mejor humor. Su nueva amiga le había hecho más llevadera el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Ed, Al y Kana se prepararon para comenzar la búsqueda de Salter. La muchacha sacó un mapa de Central City y lo puso con fuerza, dando un golpe sobre la mesa, como si quisiera acabar con esto cuanto antes. Kana había estado tiempo estudiando los movimientos de Salter. Después de cada robo, vendía la mercancía en el mercado negro. Primero debían averiguar dónde estaba ese mercado. Ni Al, ni Ed sabían su paradero. Tampoco podían ir a preguntarlo directamente a ningún oficial de la ciudad, sino sospecharían que la hija de la sargento Sherlan estaba otra vez metiendo sus narices en asuntos del estado.

-Entonces solo queda una solución…- dijo Edward con una mirada pensativa que después se convirtió en una sonrisa traviesa.

Cuartel general, 16:00 de la tarde. Los chavales entraron como si nada, sin levantar sospechas. Andaban por el pasillo como si estuviesen de visita. Se encontraron con el Teniente coronel Hughes que pasaba por allí.

-¡Anda chicos, que sorpresa! ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Pues estábamos enseñándole las instalaciones de central a la señorita Sherlan.- respondió Alphonse con educación, como de costumbre.

Kana asintió. Edward se acercó a Hughes y se apartaron un poco del resto.

-¿Qué quieres, Ed? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Consejos para ligar verdad? ¡Admítelo, no seas tímido!- su última frase sonó con un retintín muy común en él.

-¡NO, cabeza hueca!-chilló Ed.

Kana y Al se quedaron sorprendidos ante el bramido que pegó el alquimista de acero. Alphonse simuló que tosía-Ejem- para recordarle a su hermano mayor el plan que tenían previsto. Edward reaccionó ante la señal de Al.

-Verás Hughes, aunque le estemos haciendo una visita guiada a la chica nueva, nosotros tampoco dominamos del todo el tema de los lugares más importantes del cuartel general. ¿Podrías decirme donde está la sala de los archivos sobre la ciudad?

-¡Claro! Pero ya sabes que está prohibido que entréis. Solo enséñale la entrada ¿De acuerdo?- Hughes le marcó en un papel las indicaciones y se lo dio.- Bueno, yo me voy que tengo mucho trabajo. ¡Hasta luego!-se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Edward se volvió a unir al grupo. Con sigilo y precaución los tres amigos se dirigieron a la sala que estaban buscando siguiendo las indicaciones de Maes Hughes. La puerta que conducía a los archivos estaba vigilada por un guarda. No tardaron en idear una estrategia para colarse dentro. Alphonse se acercó al vigilante, que tenía cara de estar aburrido cumpliendo con una tarea demasiado tediosa. Al le saludó, el guardia se lo devolvió.

-Te aburres ¿verdad?- le preguntó Alphonse al desanimado guardián.

-Sí, este trabajo puede volverse algo insoportable- le confesó.

-Pues mira esto…

Al se puso las manos en la cabeza y con un movimiento rápido levanto su casco, dejando ver que se trataba de una armadura completamente hueca. El guarda soltó un alarido de terror y retrocedió torpemente. Kana se le acercó por detrás y con un golpe seco en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente y cayó desmayado al suelo.

-Wow, ¿dónde aprendiste eso?- preguntó boquiabierto Ed.

-Me lo enseño mi hermana: cosas básicas que aprende en la academia militar.- respondió riendo.

-¡Pues tienes que decirle que me enseñe!- exclamó el hermano menor.

Arrastraron al guarda dentro de la sala de archivos. Al y Kana vigilarían si venían alguien, mientras Edward buscaría el documento deseado. El chico de acero rebuscó entre las estanterías. Pasó un cuarto de hora mientras buscaba, empezaba a impacientarse. Hasta que por fin, dio con la maldita carpeta: _'Plan contra el mercado negro en Central City'. _Eran unos documentos que trataban sobre los distintos puntos de la ciudad en los que probablemente, los comerciantes ilegales intercambiaban sus botines y mercancías robadas. Edward sacó unos papeles en blanco y un bote de tinta, y cuando estaba dispuesto a copiarlos usando alquimia oyó la señal de advertencia de Alphonse.

-Caramba, ¡Hace tiempo que no me abrillanto la armadura!- Anunció Al.

Esa era la señal de que alguien se estaba acercando a la sala de archivos. Kana y Al se miraron con preocupación. La teniente Riza Hawkeye se acercó a la pareja.

-Buenos días Alphonse, buenos días señorita Sherlan.- dijo con su habitual voz seria.- ¿Dónde está el guarda de la sala de archivos Norte?

-Ha ido a los servicios, nos ha dicho que le vigiláramos su puesto un momento.-contestó la chica.

Riza empezó a sospechar un poco.

-Voy a entrar.

Kana le dio un golpecillo a Alphonse para que pensara algo rápido antes de que los descubriese. Hawkeye entró en la estancia, todo parecía en su sitio. Se oía una suave brisa. Una ventana estaba extrañamente abierta. La teniente puso su mano sobre su pistola. Edward estaba colgado de la cornisa de la ventana, rezando por no ser descubierto. Riza se asomó por la ventana con una mirada seria y fría, como si estuviese preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Señorita Hawkeye, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡he visto en el vestíbulo al coronel Mustang con cara de estar muy cabreado y con los guantes de fuego puestos!- gritó Al.

La teniente se alejó de la ventana, aunque no muy del todo convencida de que las cosas fuesen como deberían. Se despidió de los chicos y se dirigió con paso ligero al vestíbulo, para comprobar que su superior no estuviese haciendo de las suyas. Kana y Al suspiraron aliviados. Dos minutos más tarde Edward salió corriendo con las copias en la mano y felicitó a su hermano por la distracción que usó para evitar que a la temible _'ojo de halcón' _lo pillara.

-Pero, Ed, ¿qué hiciste con el vigilante?

-Lo escondí bajo una montaña de libros…

Al y Kana abrieron los ojos como platos mientras Ed les miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Salgamos de aquí antes de que se despierte!-chilló la muchacha y los tres compañeros salieron corriendo del cuartel, deseando que nadie los detuviese, en especial, cierto alquimista de espíritu ardiente.


	4. Capitulo 4:Malvado por duplicado

Capitulo 4: Malvado por duplicado

Al fin consiguieron los documentos que tanto ansiaban. Sus rostros brillaban con esperanzas, pero en cuanto leyeron los papeles que copió Edward, sus ilusiones se desmoronaron. Resulta, que el lugar donde los mercaderes ilegales realizaban sus intercambios clandestinos no estaba del todo fijado, y que se encontraban en distintos puntos de la ciudad de forma aleatoria cada día para evitar que la policía los descubriese con las manos en la masa. Kana golpeó rabiosa la mesa. Justo cuando creyó que ya no tardarían en encontrar a ese maleante, la cosa se complicó. Edward y Alphonse pensaron que quizás los ladrones seguían una pauta ya establecida para cambiar de lugar los mercados prohibidos. Los hermanos tardaron el resto del día en descifrarlo con éxito, sin embargo, mañana había dos lugares distintos de la ciudad donde había grandes posibilidades de dar con el mercado negro del día. En el barrio Norte y en el suburbio Sudoeste. Se dividirían en dos grupos. Kana iría al barrio norte y Ed y Al, al Sudoeste de la ciudad. Todo estaba planeado y calculado a la perfección. La joven alquimista no pudo pegar ojo, otra vez, de los nervios y Alphonse tuvo que darle algo de conversación para que cayera rendida ante Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, se dispusieron a partir a las zonas indicadas.

-Esperad- dijo la chica.

-Salter ya os ha visto antes, será mejor que os disfracéis si no queréis que os reconozca y salga huyendo.

-¿Y tú Kana?

-Salter nunca ha visto mi rostro. Cada vez que le he atacado lo he hecho con la cara cubierta.

Alphonse se cubrió con una capa grande y se encapuchó para no dejar ver su armadura. Edward sacó una vieja gorra, se puso una camisa gastada blanca y una chaqueta larga marrón. Kana escondió la trenza del rubio metiéndola en el sombrero.

-Um…-dudó la chica.

Cogió un trozo de carbón pasó sus dedos por encima y con sumo cuidado manchó un poco la cara de Ed, que se sorprendió ante la idea de Kana.

-Perfecto, así no te reconozco ni yo.

Edward gruñó un poco y Al río por el disfraz improvisado de su hermano. Se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su destino.

Suburbio Sudoeste. Alphonse y Ed caminaban por separado, como si no se conocieran de nada. Los dos pasaban desapercibidos entre la multitud de compradores. Nunca habían ido a ese sitio, pero no tenían un buen presentimiento. Un hombre con un bigote castaño se acercó a Al.

-Perdone, ¿no estaría interesado en adquirir mercancía de muy buena calidad por un buen precio señor? Seguro que un caballero como usted sabrá hacer negocios.- ofreció un hombre de aspecto sospechoso mientras le mostraba una cadena de oro, probablemente conseguida con malas artes.

Al le negó su oferta. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba para saber que estaban en el lugar correcto. Edward estaba en la misma situación. Si seguían buscando, no tardarían en encontrar a ese desgraciado. El alquimista de acero vio algo que le resultaba familiar: Un sombrero de copa. Era igual que el que llevaba Salter la misma noche que se enfrentó a él. A Edward le pareció un fallo muy tonto que llevara una prenda tan característica. El muchacho se acercó a su hermano menor.

-Ya lo he visto, Al.- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

La armadura y su hermano comenzaron a seguir al ladrón, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro de Edward. Salter no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo seguían y caminó hasta un oscuro callejón.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Edward. Y los hermanos Elric corrieron tras él.

Barrio Norte. Kana caminaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con mucha cautela para dar con la persona que buscaba con ahínco. Había mucha gente, pero no había indicios de ser un lugar especialmente sospechoso. Seguramente se había equivocado y sus dos compañeros estaban en el lugar correcto, pensó para si misma. No se rindió tan fácilmente. Siguió examinando la zona durante un rato. Decidió dar la vuelta para volver a comprobar los sitios por los que ya había pasado. Dio media vuelta y no pudo dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos… ¡Bingo! Allí estaba el ladrón entre la multitud de personas, a unos pocos metros de distancia de ella. ¿Había estado detrás de ella todo este tiempo? ¿Y si la estaba siguiendo? No podía ser. Salter nunca la había visto sin su capucha, sería solo casualidad… Kana se acercó sin llamar la atención hacia donde estaba el anciano con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. El viejo cambio de dirección, huyendo de la muchacha. Al principio caminaba a paso ligero, después subió el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que empezó a correr y se metió por una calle menos transitada. Kana corrió tras él evitando tropezar con la gente para no perderlo de vista. Se recogió la melena mientras lo perseguía, para que su pelo no la estorbase si tenía que pelear con el criminal. Cada vez iban por calles con menos gente y más estrechas. Kana perdió un momento de vista a Salter cuando dio la vuelta a una esquina. Corrió para atraparlo, pero cuando llegó, resultó que era un callejón sin salida. ¿Dónde se había metido? La muchacha sintió una presencia en su espalda pero cuando se giró era demasiado tarde. Salter la agarró del cuello y la estampó contra el muro. Kana se quejó del dolor. Vio algo extraño en la arrugada cara de su antiguo enemigo.

-¿Cómo me has reconocido si cada vez que nos hemos enfrentado, nunca has visto mi cara?

-Qué curioso, ¿nos habíamos enfrentado otras veces?

-¡Devuélveme la joya de mi abuela!

-Precisamente te he acorralado por eso. ¿El rubí de tu familia es una piedra filosofal?

Kana no entendía por qué le estaba preguntando eso. ¿No se supone que la joya la tenía él? Además, el Salter que ella conoce no cree en viejos mitos y solamente roba para conseguir dinero a cambio de las valiosas piezas que consigue en sus hurtos.

-¡Tú no eres Salter! ¿Quién eres y porque también quieres el rubí de mi familia?

-Vaya, y yo que creía que el disfraz me había salido perfecto.- dijo con una vocecilla insolente.

El viejo cambio totalmente en pocos segundos. Se transformó en un muchacho de cabello largo, azabache, con una mirada fría y de ojos violetas. Vestía una ropa extraña: negra y ajustada. 'Vaya disfraz de mal gusto' pensó Kana.

-Me llamo Envy y tengo como misión vigilar que los hermanos Elric no mueran, son un sacrificio demasiado valioso para nosotros. En cuanto me enteré de que _'la pulga de acero'_ estaba ayudando a una mocosa a recuperar una extraña piedra, me pregunté si era una piedra filosofal. A mi padre le interesaría tener otra más para sus futuros planes. Así que te seguí y me disfracé de ese viejo asqueroso para atraparte. Por desgracia este plan ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, me temo que simplemente ese rubí sea una piedra vulgar y corriente.-dijo el homúnculo.

-¿Sacrificios? ¿De qué va todo esto? ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué piensas hacer con Ed y Al?- chilló Kana. Envy le apretó el cuello para que callara.

-Cállate. Vamos a ver… ¿Qué podría hacer contigo? Eres solo una humana inútil sin nada que ofrecer. Podría utilizarte como cebo para atrapar a esos memos y así tenerlos encerrados hasta el día prometido, los humanos sois tan simples…O podríamos usarte como sacrificio. Dime, ¿estás interesada en la transmutación humana, mocosa?

Kana le miraba con odio y repulsión, mientras que él le dedicaba una sonrisa siniestra.

-Serás… ¡Cómo se te ocurra hacerle algo a mis amigos te juro que…!

Kana agarró la muñeca de su enemigo pero no con intención de escapar, ya que era demasiado fuerte, y le escupió en la cara. Envy se limpió la cara con la otra mano y su mirada burlona se convirtió en una llena de ira.

-Insecto asqueroso. Desde luego la mejor opción será que te mate aquí mismo.- gritó Envy.

El homúnculo transformó su brazo en una cuchilla. Los ojos de Kana se llenaron de terror, pero ese no era el momento de quedarse parada y esperar a que le dieran muerte. Le dio un rodillazo a su agresor en el abdomen antes de que asestara su golpe mortal. Envy retrocedió un poco y Kana aprovechó el espacio libre que dejó para liberarse de su agarre. La cuchilla quedó clavada en la pared y la muchacha se puso detrás del acosador. Vio que en la parte trasera de su muslo, había tatuado una marca de uróboros. ¿Sería un homúnculo? Kana decidió huir por si en realidad se trataba de una criatura artificial creada con alquimia.

-¡Ven aquí engendro!- gritó Envy.

Envy persiguió a la muchacha. Quería vengarse por la humillación que le había hecho pasar.

Mientras tanto Ed y Al seguían tras el verdadero Salter. El viejo era escurridizo y subió por unas escaleras de una vieja nave industrial hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Mira que te gusta pelear en lugares altos!- dijo Ed

Salter rio ante el comentario y siguió corriendo hasta que su vejez le hizo parar para recuperar el aliento. Al y Ed le rodearon.

-Vaya, la juventud está llena de energía, que recuerdos me trae.

Edward creó una cuchilla de metal con su automail y Alphonse estaba preparado para atacar.

-¡Ahora, Al!

Los dos atacaron, cada uno por un lado. Salter sonrió, admirado por la valentía de los dos chicos. Saltó hacia arriba y los dos hermanos chocaron irremediablemente. La armadura acabó aplastando a su hermano.

-¿Pero qué haces Al? ¡Eso ha dolido!

-Perdón, perdón…

Ed se levantó rápidamente y empezó a atacar al viejo con su filo de acero. Salter esquivó la mayor parte de sus intentos, hasta que por fin consiguió hacerle una herida en su brazo. Dolorido, el hombre puso su mano sobre su herida.

-Maldita sea…

Puso sus manos sobre el suelo, dispuesto a escapar como la última vez.

-¡Esta vez ese truco no te funcionará!- gritó Alphonse.

-¿Creéis que soy tan repetitivo, muchachos?

El ladrón abrió un boquete en el suelo y cayó al interior de la nave abandonada. Ed y Al saltaron dentro también. Estaba oscuro, no se podía ver demasiado bien. Al abrió un boquete en la pared para que entrase luz. Allí estaba Salter escondido tras una columna.

-¡Ya eres mío!- gritó Ed.

De un tajo rompió los guantes negros que tenía puestos Salter.

-Ahora no podrás hacer alquimia.

-Buena idea, canijo, pero soy un hombre con recursos.

Para sorpresa de los dos hermanos, Salter no solo tenía círculos de transmutación en los guantes, sino que también los tenia tatuados en las manos. Al se dispuso a agarrarlo por la espalda.

-Ey, ey, ey. Quietecito chaval de la armadura. ¿Sabes lo que es esto?- preguntó sacando un paquete.

Al y Ed se quedaron quietos y callados.

-Vaya, quería usarlo para otra ocasión más especial, pero me lo estáis poniendo difícil otra vez…Esto que tengo en la mano, queridos alquimistas, recibe el nombre de trinitrotolueno.

-¡Dinamita!- exclamaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Correcto. Así que mejor me dejáis escapar y todos contentos, ¿vale muchachotes?

Los hermanos no hicieron nada y el criminal se dirigía felizmente a la salida. Edward en un arrebato de ira, dio una palmada y creo dos grandes brazos de piedra para atrapar a Salter.

-¡Ed, no!- chilló Alphonse.

Salter se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y con una carcajada horrible prendió fuego al explosivo y salió corriendo.

-¡Bastardo!- insultó el hermano mayor.

En unos segundos los dos protagonistas intentaron alejarse al máximo de la bomba. Alphonse cubrió a Ed con su cuerpo para evitar que se lastimase. La dinamita estalló, haciendo que la antigua nave industrial se viniera abajo. Los peatones que estaban cerca de la zona chillaron asustados. Pronto, solo quedaron restos del destrozado edificio. Una figura plateada salió de los escombros, con un chico malherido en sus brazos.

-¿Te has hecho mucho daño, Ed?

-¡Agh! Admito que esta vez sí que me duele bastante...-dijo el chico de cabellos dorados mientras se quejaba de dolor.

- Creo que me he roto algo.- añadió.

Alphonse cargó con su hermano y le pidió a una señora que llamara a una ambulancia. Dentro de poco estaría sano y salvo en el hospital.

En ese momento, Kana estaba huyendo de aquel homúnculo psicópata, que clamaba venganza. Se escondió en una callejuela para poder despistar a Envy. Le extrañó ver que el homúnculo no venía. Quizás se había cansado de ir a por ella. Más calmada, Kana se asomó para comprobar que no había peligro: no había nadie. Hasta que le pareció oír una voz amiga.

-¡Kana!- gritó un falso Edward.

La muchacha, algo desconfiada, se acercó hasta su amigo.

-¿No estabas en el suburbio Sudoeste, Ed?

-Salter no estaba allí, por eso he venido a buscar por aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿y, Al?

-Estará por allá, buscando.

-Ah, vale. Por cierto Ed, hace tiempo que te quiero decir algo…- dijo la chica con un tono de voz suave.

Buff, no me digas que está imbécil tiene sentimientos por la pulga de acero y ahora tengo que aguantar el rollo. Bueno, ¿qué más da? Dentro de poco acabaré con ella y podré volver con _'padre'_ antes de lo previsto- pensó el homúnculo disfrazado.

-¿Qué, Kana?

-¿No eres demasiado bajito para tu edad? Hasta yo te paso por poco.

Envy comenzó a reír frenéticamente. Desde luego esa chica había dicho lo que pensaba todo el mundo sobre el cabeza hueca de acero. La muchacha le pegó una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la cara.

-Tú no eres Edward. Muéstrate y acabemos esto.-dijo la muchacha con una mirada asesina.

-Maldita rata…Y yo que pensaba que la mocosa pelirroja era más tonta.

La palabrita mágica hizo que Kana le soltase un puñetazo bestial en toda la cara. Desde luego era un monstruo cuando nombraban el color de su cabello. Envy cayó al suelo totalmente pasmado. Sin duda quería matarla cuanto antes. La chica volvió a correr y Envy la siguió furioso. Kana acabó en la calle principal del barrio, donde estaba toda la gente parloteando y comprando. La chica se perdió entre la multitud. Cuando el homúnculo llegó se disfrazó de ciudadano civil y comenzó a buscar entre la gente. Kana sabía que si seguía allí la encontraría fácilmente, hasta que vio que en una tienda cercana, vendían tintas de colores. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Envy pasó unos minutos más buscando a la asquerosa humana que se atrevió a pegarle, hasta que al final se cansó, decidió volver con padre, sin antes jurar que la próxima vez que la viera, la mataría fríamente y con saña. Kana estaba pagando una barra de pan a un vendedor mientras veía que su perseguidor, finalmente, se largaba. Iba encapuchada y había cambiado el color de su característica chaqueta azul, por un verde suave, usando la alquimia.

-No eres el único que se puede disfrazar, memo- dijo en voz baja.

Salió airosa de aquel enfrentamiento, usando la cabeza y con mucha, mucha suerte. Se estaba preguntando si sus otros dos compañeros habían atrapado al ladrón. Caminaba silbando por la calle hasta que vio algo que le heló la sangre. Una ambulancia iba a toda velocidad por la carretera, y si sus ojos no la engañaban, había visto asomar por la ventanilla a una armadura gigante que le gritó mientras la ambulancia corría a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡Luego te lo explico, nos vemos en el hospital militar!

La alquimista de ojos verdes se quedó totalmente perpleja y solamente pudo susurrar una cosa:

-Mierda.


	5. Capítulo 5:Posible esperanza

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que lean mi historia. Este es mi primer fic y espero que os guste. Siento no haber escrito estas pequeñas introducciones al principio del primer capítulo y por algunas faltas de puntuación. ¡Espero que os guste y que sigáis esta historia hasta el final! ^^**

Capítulo 5: Posible esperanza

-¡Quitad de en medio!-gritaba la joven mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital esquivando al personal médico. Las enfermeras y doctores se quedaron algo atolondrados mientras veían aquella chica corriendo desesperadamente. Kana estaba muy preocupada, si a los chicos les hubiese pasado algo sería culpa suya por haberles metido en esto. Se detuvo en seco delante de la puerta que buscaba y la abrió dando un portazo atronador. Allí estaban los dos hermanos, Alphonse sentado en una silla y el malherido hermano mayor tumbado en una camilla con un brazo vendado. Kana respiraba aceleradamente y los dos chavales la miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Hola, Kana!- Saludó Al, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Dimos con Salter, pero las cosas no salieron como esperábamos como puedes comprobar… ¡Ay!-dijo Ed acabando su frase con un quejido.

La muchacha siguió sin contestar, parada.

-No te preocupes, mi hermano es muy fuerte. Se ha rotó unas cuantas costillas y el brazo izquierdo. Por suerte no se ha roto ningún automail en la explosión, si no Winry…

La expresión de Kana seguía seria, hasta que se pudo ver un reflejo de culpabilidad en sus ojos. Cerró la puerta lentamente y miró al mayor de los hermanos con una mirada furiosa.

-¡Seréis idiotas!- gritó Kana mientras lanzó su bolsa a la cabeza de Ed.

-¡Eh! ¡Ya tengo bastante con la llave inglesa de Winry para abrirme la cabeza!- exclamó el chico.

-¡Por poco os matáis y es todo por mi culpa! ¡Si os hubiera pasado algo, me habría dado algo! ¡No tendría que haberos metido en esto!

-No nos has metido en nada, si te ayudamos es porque queremos, por eso somos alquimistas. Solo hemos tenido mala suerte, no vamos a abandonar tan fácilmente.- replicó Ed con un tono severo.

La chica calló y recuperó la compostura, suspiró y se sentó en una silla al lado de Al.

-Contadme qué os ha pasado.

-En el suburbio Sudoeste encontramos a Salter y lo perseguimos hasta una vieja fábrica. Para ser viejo es muy escurridizo. Estuvimos luchando un buen rato y cuando Al estaba a punto de cogerlo hizo estallar la fábrica por los aires con dinamita el muy…Casi lo atrapamos- contó Edward reprimiendo un insulto mientras se miraba el brazo.

-¿Y tú no has encontrado nada en especial Kana? Y ahora que me fijo ¿Has cambiado de color tu gabardina?- preguntó Alphonse.

La alquimista se paró a pensar por un momento antes de contestar. ¿Debería contarles su lucha contra aquel homúnculo llamado Envy que casi la mata? ¿Y a qué demonios se refería con 'sacrificios' y 'el día prometido'? Quizás si se lo contaba su vida correría aun más peligro, la suya y la de sus nuevos amigos. Mentir sería la solución por el momento.

-Es una larga historia Al, pero no encontré nada en el barrio Norte. Ya le quitaré este tinte verde a mi chaqueta luego. Edward, esa herida no tiene muy buena pinta. – continuó mirando el brazo del chico.

-Parece ser que Ed no podrá ayudarnos a buscar a Salter antes de que venga tu hermana a recogerte.-dijo Al.

Kana siguió mirando las heridas de Acero y después le miró a los ojos. Ambos sabían que no podría ayudarla más. Edward aparto la mirada de mal humor. Kana se levantó y recogió la bolsa que le había tirado a Ed hace poco y sacó su viejo libro de alquimia que leía por las noches. Ojeó un poco y con una expresión decidida se dirigió a Alphonse.

-Al, ¿me dejas una tiza?

-Sí claro, siempre llevo una encima.- respondió mientras se la daba.

-Sé que no debería hacerlo porque si lo hago te volverás a empeñar en ayudarme a buscar a Salter, pero no te quiero ver gruñendo con los brazos cruzados en el hospital por mi culpa.

-¿Eh?- dijo extrañado Edward.

-Voy a usar alquimia médica que me enseño mi abuela para arreglarte los huesos rotos.- dijo mientras se dibujaba un circulo de transmutación en la frente y en las manos siguiendo un modelo del libro.

-Al, ¿Me puedes ayudar, por favor?

-¡Claro!

En poco rato, todo estaba listo. Edward tenía dibujados otros 3 círculos más: uno en el brazo, otro en la zona donde se le habían roto las costillas y otro en la frente. Alphonse estaba impresionado. Había leído sobre la alquimia médica de Xing, pero no sabía que en Creta también hubiese este tipo de ciencia alquímica.

-Debo advertirte que no he practicado mucho, pero si hay una oportunidad de que te recuperes antes...

Edward asintió con confianza, Alphonse se limitó a observar con mucho cuidado sin perder detalle. Quizás esta alquimia le sería útil para curar y ¡cabría la posibilidad de que fuese la clave para recuperar su cuerpo!

-Empecemos con el brazo.

Kana cogió con cuidado el brazo del chico y junto el círculo de transmutación de su frente con la de Edward. Empezaron a haber unos misteriosos destellos alrededor del brazo. Edward intentaba permanecer sereno, ya que algunos mechones de la chica le hacían cosquillas en la cara. Cerraba los ojos para no parecer nervioso, pero cuando los abría se sentía intimidado por aquellos grandes ojos que le observaban. Kana soltó el brazo del herido.

-¡Ahora, las costillas!

-No siento nada en especial, Kana- dijo el alquimista aun recuperándose de su nueva experiencia.

-Tarda un poco, espera.

Kana realizó la misma operación que antes y cuando puso su mano suavemente en el pecho, Edward se estremeció. La chica comenzó el mismo proceso. Edward se sentía extraño. Normalmente estaba en ese tipo de situaciones con Winry cuando le reparaba los automails y no le daba vergüenza porque era una amiga de la infancia, pero cuando Kana, que todavía era una desconocida, le hacía eso, sentía un escalofrío extraño. Un portazo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ed, me han dicho que te lo estás montando con una chica en el hospital!- gritó el teniente coronel Maes Hughes, que al ver la situación se quedó de piedra.

-¡Madre mía! ¿He acertado? ¡Y eso que solo estaba bromeando!- tartamudeó algo sorprendido.

(Ver capítulo 9 de FMA brotherhood XD)

-¡No malinterpretes nada! ¡Solo me estaba curando las heridas con alquimia! ¡Nada más!- chilló Ed, que se levantó corriendo de la camilla.

-Quieto Ed, que te vas a abrir las heridas.- dijo Alphonse.

Edward se quedó de pie, se desvendó el brazo. Ya no le dolía nada. Se tocó el pecho, ninguna agujeta. Estaba en forma.

-Al, estoy totalmente curado.

Alphonse y Hughes se alegraron al oír eso.

-Menos mal…- dijo Kana sentándose de nuevo en la silla, agotada.

-¿Menos mal?- preguntó Al.

-Verás es que la última vez que probé la alquimia medica fue cuando mi hermana Sophia se rompió la pierna y… le rompí la otra por accidente y mi abuela tuvo que arreglarlo, jejeje- confesó con un sonrisa nerviosa.

-Recuérdame que no me rompa nada otra vez, Al- pidió Edward con preocupación.

-Me alegro de que estés mejor Acero. Oye Kana como recompensa por ayudar a mi querido amigo te mostraré la joya de la familia Hughes. ¡Mi hijita Elicia!

Maes estaba preparado para sacar las fotos, sin embargo una enfermera lo llamó pidiéndole que acudiese a recepción porque sus superiores le estaban buscando. Se despidió de los chicos muy cortésmente y se fue con ganas de enseñarle las fotos a la muchacha.

-Bueno, ahora que estoy totalmente recuperado, sigamos buscando a Salter.-dijo mientras se disponía a coger su ropa para volver a cambiarse.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Ya he dicho que no os metáis ya me ocuparé yo sola de pillarle, vosotros seguid con lo vuestro!-declaró mientras se dirigía a la puerta con paso firme.

-Pero Kana…-susurró Al en voz baja para no enfadarla.

La chica se giró con una mirada amenazante. Alphonse se tragó sus palabras. –Otro con mal genio como mi hermano- pensó.

-¡Ni hablar nosotros vamos contigo!-declaró Ed

-Uff, no tendría que haberte curado...que por cierto ha sido una suerte.- sonrió para sí misma.-He dicho que no. Ya veis como habéis acabado.

-Si hemos acabado así es porque la idea de dividirse había sido tuya. Tendríamos que haber atacado los tres juntos.- replicó el rubio.

-¡No había manera de estar en dos sitios a la vez! ¿Se te habría ocurrido una idea mejor? Además erais dos contra uno, tampoco pensé que fuerais tan flojos.-dijo con un tono de burla.

-¡Pero si llevaba una caja llena de explosivos! ¡Y precisamente tú tampoco ayudas demasiado! ¿Quiénes descifraron el código sobre los lugares donde podría estar el mercado negro? ¡Y por si fuera poco nos llamas inútiles cuando tú has estado mucho más tiempo persiguiendo a ese imbécil sin éxito alguno!

Edward se arrepintió de decir eso, la expresión de la chica se llenó de furia.

-¿¡A quién llamas inútil, retaco!- gritó ofendida la muchacha.

-¿¡A quién demonios llamas retaco!- respondió el alquimista.

El ambiente se estaba caldeando, Alphonse intentó poner fin al asunto.

-Chicos…-calmó la armadura.

Kana no quería discutir, y aunque le costaba controlar su temperamento impulsivo, tuvo que dejar que los hermanos siguieran ayudándola con el caso. Edward se quejó un poco del dolor y Kana y Al le preguntaron si se encontraba bien.

-Solo son algunas secuelas después de haber usado alquimia médica. Aparecen sobre todo cuando no las hace un experto. Descansa un poco y enseguida se te pasaran.-recomendó Kana.

-Me quedaré un poco más en el hospital mientras pienso una forma de atrapar a Salter. Vosotros buscad por Central por si veis algo sospechoso.

Calles de Central City. Kana miraba al suelo con una expresión seria en su rostro, Al caminaba a su lado algo nervioso en silencio. Alphonse y Kana siguieron caminando por la ciudad, sin entablar mucha conversación. Al se fijo más en la chica. Su pelo largo y lacio rojizo, algo desmelenado, contrastaba con su blanca piel y tenía cierto encanto. Le recordaba a Winry, aunque Kana era incluso más ruda que ella (algo ya de por sí difícil). Seguro que Winry y ella se llevarían bien. No parecía importarle cuidar su imagen demasiado, sin embargo era bastante atractiva. La chica pusó sus manos sobre su chaqueta y le quitó el tinte verde que había usado antes para despistar a Envy, dejando tras de sí un charcó de tinta verdoso.

-Soy tonta. Me he pasado porque quería que dejarais de ayudarme. No quiero haceros perder tiempo ni que salgáis heridos.- confesó la chica fríamente.

-No pasa nada y no te preocupes por nosotros. Nos gusta ayudar a la gente.¡Confía en mí!-Dijo Al golpeando su pecho de metal.

-Gracias, Al.- sonrió Kana.

Edward se había cambiado y no dejaba de darle vueltas a la pelea de antes. No podía evitarlo, él solía tener mal humor como ella y como suelen decir _'polos iguales se repelen'_. El rubio se paseaba por la habitación intentando averiguar cómo atrapar a ese desgraciado. Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró varias veces, hasta que, encima de la mesita de noche, encontró una posible solución. Allí estaba el periódico arrugado del día. El joven se acercó y lo ojeó varias veces. Sus dorados ojos se pararon en un artículo y sonrió de forma pícara.

-Te tengo, bastardo.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en un edificio algo ruinoso y en mal estado… Un grupo de hombres y Salter se encontraban en una habitación negociando. Las paredes estaban algo corroídas por la humedad y la madera del suelo estaba bastante podrida. Ese piso seguramente había sido abandonado hace mucho tiempo y ahora era solamente un lugar idóneo que usaban algunos indeseables para hacer intercambios, incluso al margen de los mercados negros. Un hombre algo rechoncho con aires de grandeza y vestido con ropas caras, probablemente cabecilla de alguna banda mafiosa, estaba sentado en un sillón algo malgastado charlando con Salter. A sus espaldas había varios sicarios musculosos con cara de pocos amigos. El viejo ladrón estaba sentado en otra silla, ofreciendo su más valiosa mercancía.

-Mi querido Frederick, hacía tiempo que no te veía, veo que te va bien la vida.-Dijo animado el viejo.

-Dime, Salter, seguro que durante tu estancia en Central has conseguido algo valioso.- Sonrió el avarioso jefe.

-Pues tengo una pieza exquisita, pero no la conseguí en Central sino en West City Ja,ja,ja…-rió el viejo.

-¿En West City? No creo que allí haya nada interesante, pero si tú lo dices,que eres mi socio más valioso.-dijo algo decepcionado el corpulento líder.

-Cambiarás de opinión cuando lo veas.-añadió con una desagradable carcajada.

Salter, sacó de una pequeña bolsa atada a su cinturón una inusual piedra del tamaño del puño de un niño. Era de un color rojo intenso, como la sangre y resplandecía de forma extraña y misteriosa. Era un rubí fuera de lo común, sin lugar a dudas. Frederick miró con asombro la joya que trajo su compinche.

-¿Qué opinas Freddy?- dijo con burla el ladrón.

-¿Se puede saber de donde la has sacado, o mejor dicho, robado?

-Aunque no te lo creas, se la robe a una pobre ancianita extranjera, creo que de Creta.

-Viniendo de ti, que no tienes corazón, me lo creo. ¿Qué precio le pones a esta preciosidad? Te doy 4 000 000 cenz.

-Nah, nah – negó el alquimista moviendo de un lado para otro su dedo índice.- 6 000 000 cenz, compañero.

-Vaya ,hoy estas exigente amigo mío.

-Es que en el mercado negro no he conseguido mucho y encima me han atacado dos muchachotes, bastante torpes la verdad ¡Ja! Y eso sube el precio. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, te la doy por 5 000 000 cenz.

-¿Y esa bajada de precio?

-Verás, un alquimista muy pesado me ha atacado varias veces por la piedra, así me la quito de encima y podré hacer mi 'trabajo' con más facilidad ¿Trato?.

-Trato. Y si ese alquimista viene a por mí, mis chicos y yo le daremos un regalito.- dijo Frederik sacando una pistola de su bolsillo.

-Pronto me iré de Central City, no es muy seguro quedarse en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo.

Los villanos sellaron el trato y siguieron haciendo otros negocios con otros objetos de menor valor.

-Oye Salter, ¿has mirado el periódico esta mañana?- mencionó el cabecilla con cierto tono de sarcasmo mientras le ofreció el susodicho diario.

El viejo miró con sus cansados ojos una página cuyo título estaba marcado con rotulador rojo. Salter sonrió maliciosamente al leer las primeras líneas de la noticia.

-Pensandolo mejor, me quedaré un poquito más…

Al y la Alquimista Esmeralda buscaban por los rincones más inhóspitos de Central en busca de pistas. Kana parecía más animada y empezó a charlar con la armadura.

-Sabes, creo que me dais un poco de envidia.-espetó chica.

-¿Envidia? ¿Ed y yo?

-Sí, digamos que mi relación con mi hermana no es muy buena y vosotros os lleváis tan bien… Ojalá hubiese tenido un hermano tan amable y cariñoso como tú, mi hermana no suele mostrarme mucho aprecio.-gruñó la pelirroja.

-Jeje, no es para tanto.-dijo un tímido Al.

-La mayor parte de las cualidades como el cuidado de la música, el canto, el dibujo y la habilidad de combate, las domina mi hermana, Sophia. Ya sé que soy pesada con el tema, pero ella es la joya de la familia. En resumen, siempre destaca en todo. Siempre se ha considerado _'mari perfecta'_ al ser la mayor de las dos desde que éramos pequeñas. En cuanto descubrí que tenía algo en lo que destacaba, la alquimia, y a ella no se le daba bien, siempre nos peleábamos. Ahora ha crecido y no es tan infantil, aunque siga llamándome…zanahoria.

Rieron un buen rato, hasta que empezó a atardecer.

-Al final, volvemos con las manos vacías.-Dijo la armadura.

Los dos volvían al hospital cuando se cruzaron con el rubio de ojos dorados, que venía corriendo y algo alterado. Se quedaron callados un momento. Edward puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respiró para recuperarse después de correr tanto, todavía no estaba en condiciones de hacer esos esfuerzos. Al y Kana se miraron algo extrañados. Finalmente el rubio se incorporó con una mirada llena de triunfo que iluminó a los otros dos.

- ¡Por fin os encuentro! He tenido que preguntarle a varias personas si habían visto una armadura gigante y una chica pelirroja (mira que sois fáciles de reconocer) ¡Encontraremos a Salter, os lo expilcaré todo en el apartamento! ¡Rápido, vamos!

Edward estaba a punto de correr cuando de repente sintió unos molestos dolores en el pecho y se tiró en el suelo quejándose de nuevo. Alphonse suspiró y le dijo que no debería haberse esforzado tanto. Lo subió a su espalda para que no caminase más y se dirigieron a la residencia militar rápidamente. Kana caminaba detrás de ellos, estaba esperanzada de nuevo. ¿Cuál sería el plan de Edward? El alquimista de acero se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa y un gesto levantando el pulgar. La joven le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa. Solo le quedaban 4 días para que su hermana viniese a recogerla.


	6. Capitulo 6:Trabajo sin recompensa

Capítulo 6: Trabajo sin recompensa

-¡Corre Al, que no escape!

Edward y su hermano corrían por los pasillos del museo de Central City persiguiendo a Kana que llevaba en sus manos una de las piezas más preciadas de toda Amestris, la diadema de Aerugo. La joven iba encapuchada y aparte de ser perseguida por los hermanos Elric también tenía a sus espaldas a numerosos agentes del museo. La chica guardó la diadema en su bolsa para tenerla a salvo. Lo tenía imposible si quería escapar. Saltó por la ventana de un salto y escaló las vallas del museo para intentar huir. Varios coches de la policía intentaron cortarle el paso en vano. Alphonse intentó alcanzarla con una lanza que había creado con alquimia pero falló. Kana siguió corriendo con el tesoro hasta que una figura negra y encorvada se puso en su camino. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

*Flashback*

*Unos días antes.*

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan Ed?- preguntó Al.

El alquimista les enseñó un artículo del periódico 'La diadema de Aerugo será expuesta en el museo nacional de Amestris'. Esta valiosísima pieza está hecha totalmente de oro y tiene incrustados varios diamantes y rubíes, además posee unos grabados que datan de varios siglos atrás, convirtiéndola en una joya única. Se dice que perteneció al la realeza de Aerugo, sin embargo fue encontrada en el sur de Amestris y suele estar en el museo de South City.

-Dentro de dos días la traen, justo a tiempo. Estoy seguro de que Salter no dejará escapar una oportunidad como esta. Podemos atraparlo el día que la traigan al museo.-sonrió el chico.

-No lo veo del todo claro, Ed. Por ejemplo, si esperamos a que aparezca y a que coja la diadema para luego intentar atraparlo será un fracaso; ya sabes lo bien que se le da escapar en cuanto tiene lo que quiere.-dudó Kana.

-¿Quién ha dicho que dejaremos que la coja? ¡Tú serás quién la robe primero!- dijo Ed señalando a la alquimista.

Kana se quedó bastante confusa y le pidió que se dejara de bromas.

-Mira es perfecto: primero te disfrazas y robas la diadema, seguro que Salter se quedará boquiabierto cuando vea que se le han adelantado. Después intentas escapar y como Salter no se irá sin conseguirla antes, irá a por ti y nosotros lo acorralaremos. ¿Qué os parece?

-Vaya, Ed estoy sorprendido, y yo que pensaba que no eras muy listo.- dijo Al en tono bromista.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!- Edward saltó y le quitó el casco a Al y empezaron a discutir como dos niños.

Kana se quedó pensativa 'Podría funcionar, aunque si fallamos no me quedará más remedio que volver con mi hermana con las manos vacías'

*Noche del robo.*

Kana estaba muy preocupada. Se lo iba a arriesgar todo al doble o nada. Se puso su chaqueta azul oscura, se recogió el pelo, se puso la capucha y se ocultó la cara con su bufanda dejando solo a la vista sus ojos verdes.

-¿Todo listo, Kana?- preguntaron los muchachos.

La chica asintió. Bajaron juntos a la calle y caminaron hasta la puerta del museo. Habían más guardias de lo habitual vigilando en todas las entradas.

-Buena suerte- deseó Al a la ladrona. Ed guiñó un ojo.

-Igualmente- respondió mientras intentaba escabullirse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ed y Al se dirigieron a la puerta principal. El alquimista de acero mostró su reloj de plata a un guarda diciendo que venían a vigilar también. En poco rato entraron en el museo y merodeaban por los pasillos esperando su señal.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos del museo, el ladrón que ansiaba irse de Central City con la preciada diadema, caminaba sobre la azotea de un edificio cercano preparado para comenzar su golpe y rezando para que ese alquimista desgraciado no molestara sus planes.

En la parte trasera del museo, sin ser vista aún por ningún guardia, Kana estaba lista para comenzar. Cerró los ojos un momento, respiró hondo y se puso los guantes de alquimia. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

¡KABOOOM!

-¿¡QUÉ HA SIDO ESO¡?- gritaron varios guardias.

-¡Es en la parte de atrás!- respondió uno.

Todos los vigilantes que estaban fuera del edificio se dirigieron a la parte trasera y lo único que vieron fue un boquete enorme y un montón de escombros. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Los guardas empezaron a movilizarse para encontrar al causante de tal catástrofe.

Salter también oyó a lo lejos aquella explosión y se quedo algo atónito al pensar que alguien había entrado antes que él.

-Seas quién seas, no te permitiré que me quites la presa.- dijo entre dientes el viejo mientras saltaba del edificio listo para entrar en acción.

Kana mientras tanto, se apresuraba en encontrar la sala en la que se encontraba la maldita diadema mientras evitaba ser vista por los guardas. Al final vio una gran puerta de madera en la que había un pequeño retablo que ponía _'exposiciones temporales'. _La abrió de un portazo y entro corriendo, pero para su sorpresa chocó bruscamente con los dos hermanos que la estaban esperando. Al, gracias a su peso pudo mantenerse en pie pero Edward cayó al suelo, aplastado por la otra alquimista. Ed no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante una situación tan incómoda.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón!- se disculpó mientras se levantaba la muchacha.

-¡Pero mira que eres bruta…! Y podrías haber entrado haciendo menos escándalo ¿no?- Gritó el alquimista de acero mientras se levantaba.

-¡Se supone que tengo que hacer que Salter se entere de que alguien llega antes que él, listillo!- respondió.

-¡Chicos ahora no hay que discutir! ¡Kana coge la diadema!- chilló Al.

-Bueno esto ya está, nos vemos fuera y vigilad si viene Salter.- dijo la chica mientras cogió la joya y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida.

Abrió la puerta tranquilamente, pero cuando la abrió se quedó parada y la volvió a cerrar y se apoyó contra la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Al.

-Viene todo el cuerpo de seguridad, y van ARMADOS.- respondió tragando saliva.

Los hermanos se miraron preocupados. La alquimista intentó salir por la ventana pero se dio cuenta que estaba a demasiada altura para ella. Los guardas echaron la puerta abajo y apuntaron con sus pistolas a la ladrona.

-¡Manos arriba! ¡Alquimista ayúdenos!- ordenó un hombre armado fijando su mirada a los Elric.

-¡Eso, manos arriba!- gritó Ed transformando su brazo mecánico en una cuchilla y le hizo un gesto a Al para que también fingiera.

Kana pensó en huir haciendo un agujero en el suelo y buscar alguna otra ventana que estuviese más cerca del suelo. Pero oyó una última órden que le heló la sangre.

-¡Disparen!- señaló el líder del grupo de seguridad.

-Ay, mier…- susurró la joven.

-¡Te tengo!- saltó Al.

Alphonse se puso delante de Kana haciendo como si estuviese a punto de atacarla para evitar que saliese herida o peor. Algunas balas le dieron a la parte trasera de la armadura. Kana sonrió bajo su bufanda a la armadura y rompió el suelo para poder escapar.

-¡A por él, hermano!- dijo Edward.

Más tarde Kana ya había salido del edificio y se encontraba en las calles de Central City cuando aquella figura oscura y misteriosa se puso delante de su camino

*fin del flashback*

La joven agarró la bolsa con fuerza ante la imponente figura y esta soltó una carcajada. Se acercó a la muchacha y esta pudo reconocer que se trataba de su enemigo, Salter.

-Yo que creía que eras una especie de héroe y resulta que también eres un ladrón, aunque se nota que no eres más que un principiante; ningún ladrón profesional armaría tanto escándalo. ¡Vaya novato!

La chica no respondió y se preguntaba donde se podían haber metido sus compañeros. ¿Debería empezar ella sola o distraerlo un poco más? El hombre extendió su mano.

-Anda, dame la joya ¿O tendré que cogerla yo mismo?- sonrió.

Kana puso sus manos en el suelo y creó una columna para subir hasta la azotea de los edificios, así podría buscar desde arriba a sus amigos, pero sería más fácil que la policía la pillase.

-Vaya, tendré que cogerla yo mismo.- suspiró a la vez que subía tras ella.

Los dos empezaron a combatir como en todos sus anteriores encuentros, pero esta vez Kana iba con desventaja, debía tener cuidado de que no atrapase su bolsa ni de que se le cayera al suelo. Salter transmutó una espada e hizo retroceder a la alquimista hacia el extremo de su improvisado campo de batalla, la joven tropezó con el borde y cayó de lo alto del edificio.

-¡AHHH!- gritó despavorida a la vez que caía y Salter puso una cara de sorpresa al oír por primera vez la voz de su eterno rival; una voz más joven de lo que imaginaba.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No tenía nada a mano para transmutar ahora mismo. - Esta caída va a doler…- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, sin embargo un extraña fuerza la atrapó y la subió hacia arriba. Abrió los ojos para ver de qué se trataba. Para su sorpresa se trataba de Edward que la cogió a tiempo de que se estrellara contra el suelo y empezaba a subir hasta donde estaba el ladrón con una columna de piedra.

-Creo que ya estamos en paz por aquella vez que me agarraste antes de que me cayera de aquel edificio- sonrió el alquimista de acero.

Kana frunció el ceño y se ruborizó levemente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ed al notar que las mejillas de su amiga se habían teñido de rojo.

-Que me da vergüenza que un tipo más bajito que yo me esté sosteniendo.- respondió apartándose la bufanda para hablar un momento.

-¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO! ¡Solo me pasas por unos pocos centímetros!- gritó el rubio mientras dejó bruscamente a la chica en el tejado y bajó de la columna

-¿La pulga rabiosa también ha venido?- refunfuñó el viejo.

-...Y su hermano también.- dijo una voz que vino de la espalda del ladrón.

Al golpeó desde atrás al ladrón. Salter no pudo esquivar su puñetazo y retrocedió unos cuantos metros. Kana aprovechó que su enemigo estaba algo aturdido por el ataque y le dio una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Salter escupió un par de dientes y algo de sangre. Esta es la primera vez en toda su 'carrera' que le habían preparado semejante trampa y eso solo hacía que se enojara más. Se limpió la sangre de su boca y creó unos muros que atraparon a la armadura. Al intentó moverse pero no podía mover ni sus brazos ni sus piernas. Edward junto sus manos preparado para romper los muros pero el viejo creó otros dos muros atrapando el brazo derecho del alquimista.

-He estado observando tus movimientos, chiquillo; sé que no puedes transmutar sin juntar las manos. En cuanto a ti mi, querido némesis, prefiero acabar contigo de una forma más cruel- rió el viejo.

Kana apartó su bolsa y creó una lanza para luchar contra él. El viejo usó su espada. Mientras los dos se enfrentaban Edward tuvo una idea. Usó la mano que le quedaba libre y con su boca se quitó el guante y se mordió un dedo para que sangrara y así dibujar un círculo de transmutación en uno de los muros que atrapaba su brazo. Kana ya tenía algunos cortes en su chaqueta y en la cara. El ladrón aprovecho un hueco para golpear la cabeza de su rival con el mango de su espada. La chica cayó de espaldas y su capucha se levantó dejando ver su rostro. El ladrón se paró un momento dejando ver una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Resulta que todo este tiempo me ha estado molestando una simple cría? Esto es bastante humillante aunque debo reconocer, pequeña, que tienes talento.- dijo algo abochornado.

-No me llames cría, vejestorio.-respondió mientras se levantaba y conseguía herir una de sus piernas con un pincho que creó en el suelo.

El viejo gruñó y le clavó su espada en el brazo izquierdo. La chica gritó de dolor y se tapó la herida con la mano.

-¡KANA!-chilló Al.

Salter se abalanzó sobre ella para intentar atravesarla con su filo, pero ella consiguió saltar por encima de él y con sus últimas fuerzas corrió hasta donde estaba Al y rompió su prisión. En ese momento Edward por fin pudo completar el círculo y destrozar el muro. Salter intentó por última vez matar a su adversaria que estaba tumbada cerca de la armadura pero cuando iba a apuñalarla Al agarró el filo de su espada y la hizo pedazos. Salter al ver que estaba cojo y que los dos hermanos estaban listos para ir a por él, decidió coger la bolsa y huir. El rubio le hizo una señal a su hermano. La armadura juntó sus manos y Edward puso sus pies en las palmas de la armadura, que lo lanzó con la suficiente fuerza para volar hacia el viejo. Ed aterrizó sobre Salter golpeándole con una patada voladora en la cabeza, dejándole fuera de combate. Al, agarrando a Kana, se acercó hacia donde estaba su hermano.

-¿Ves, Ed? Esto es distinto…- dijo la chica en tono bromista señalando a la armadura que la sostenía.

-Cállate.- le respondió el chico ruborizándose.

Kana bajó de la armadura y se dirigió al ladrón con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿Dónde está la piedra, Salter? - preguntó secamente.

-No sé que es más humillante; ser azotado por unos críos o ser interrogado.- murmuró.

La joven le propinó una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la barriga. El viejo puso los ojos en blanco de dolor.

-¿Dónde está?- repitió de forma más brusca.

-No la tengo, se la vendí a unos mafiosos de North city, su líder se llama Frederick Rowner.-respondió aún recuperándose del golpe y tosiendo.

-¿¡QUÉ?- gritaron todos a la vez.

Los chicos no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo, especialmente la pelirroja. Tanto sufrimiento para nada aunque por otro lado por fin se había vengado de ese malnacido y pronto lo entregarían a la justicia.

-¡Alto ahí!- interrumpió un policía.

Las patrullas de Central city rodearon a los chicos. Horas más tarde los agentes arrestaron a Salter y los alquimistas explicaron su plan a los policías para que entendieran que la chica no era una ladrona sino que ayudaba a atrapar al maleante. Después de vendarle las heridas deberán volver al museo y arreglar los destrozos que habían causado, con alquimia por supuesto. Al principio decidieron arrestar a los chicos por haber realizado un intento de captura de un delincuente fuera de la ley, por haber causado graves daños públicos y arriesgarse a que la diadema se deteriorase, pero Salter no era un criminal cualquiera y había realizado tantos robos que el valor del material robado ascendía incluso más que el valor de los destrozos y la diadema. A Edward le tocó aguantar la bronca del coronel Mustang por no haber seguido sus órdenes. En el pasillo del cuartel general, sentados en un banco, Kana y Al esperaron a que el alquimista de fuego dejara de torturar su amigo.

-Siento que no hayamos podido recuperar la joya antes de que tu hermana venga, Kana.-suspiró la armadura.

-No es culpa vuestra, por lo menos me he vengado. Además…-la chica calló y sonrió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó curioso Al.

-Si ahora la joya no la tiene Salter y ahora la tienen unos criminales normaluchos, no será tan difícil conseguirla, a menos que mis padres me dejen.

-¡Pero será muy peligroso si vas tú sola! ¡Iremos contigo!

-Vosotros tenéis que recuperar vuestros cuerpos ¿no? Además, seguro que no me dejan ir.- añadió Kana.

-Bueno por lo menos te podríamos acompañar a la estación cuando llegue tu hermana.-sugirió Alphonse.

-Sería genial.- sonrió la alquimista.

Finalmente salió Edward del despacho con una expresión de fastidio y asco en su cara. NO le gustaba nada que el alquimista de fuego le diera esas charlas. Acero se reunió con su hermano y Kana y volvieron a la residencia militar. Allí la chica comenzó a preparar sus cosas para volver a casa. Su hermana vendría mañana y aunque no tenía que irse hasta la noche, pensó que lo más cómodo sería recogerlo todo ahora. Todos se acostaron y por primera vez, la alquimista esmeralda se durmió sin esfuerzo alguno y Al hecho de menos las charlas nocturnas que tenía con ella.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano para ir a la estación de Central City, aunque costó despertar a Edward tan pronto, como de costumbre. Los hermanos estaban contentos de acompañar a la joven para recoger a su hermana mayor. Por otro lado la chica estaba muy nerviosa, incluso tenía miedo. La alquimista esmeralda, famosa por su mirada decidida tenía miedo de su propia familia. A lo lejos se oía el motor del tren y sus característicos silbidos. El ferrocarril venido de West City llegó hasta su destino. Empezaron a bajar los pasajeros y poco a poco el andén se lleno de gente. Los Elric esperaron en un banco a que la chica volviese con su hermana. Kana marchaba algo desconfiada hacia el andén, buscando con la mirada a su hermana mayor. No tardó mucho en dar con ella.

Se trataba de una joven alta y de complexión atlética vestida con el uniforme de los cadetes del ejército. Tenía una melena ondulada castaña que le llegaba hasta los hombros y su tez era blanca. Sus ojos eran lo que más destacaba de ella, eran verdes y tenían un brillo especial que hacía reconocer perfectamente que estaba emparentada de alguna forma con la muchacha de cabello pelirrojo. La recién llegada también se percató de la presencia de Kana y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa traviesa mientras caminaba hacia ella con la maleta en la mano. La hermana menor alzó su brazo para saludarla y con una sonrisa forzada, y usando una máscara para ocultar su cara de desagrado susurró un nombre.

-Sophia…-


End file.
